


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by joidianne4eva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of gifts was getting one, which was why Spike had so graciously accepted Angelus' offer. His grandsire was a right git but the lard arse did sometimes have a good idea and the human had been one of Gelus' better ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This was down for the Fall_For_SX fest and huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for giving it a read through.

William had never liked gifts, the poncy git. He'd always thought that someone was going to play a trick on him and usually they had. Just the thought of all the nights that he'd spent crying over lost friendships made Spike's demon cringe. He'd been a waste of flesh and bones as a human but as a vampire he loved gifts. He loved giving them just as much as he liked to receive them which was why he'd tracked down every one of the sad bastards that had fucked with poor little William and ripped their throats out. Hell he'd given them the gift that kept on giving because any one of them that managed to crawl out of whatever shallow graves they'd been slung into would be able to live forever…or until they ran into a slayer. Minions were like slayer magnets and the idiots were too stupid to run which meant that they usually didn't last long but that wasn't Spike's fault or concern. After all you couldn't control what someone did with your gift you could only make sure that they got it….which he did.

But the best part of gifts was getting one, which was why Spike had so graciously accepted Angelus' offer. His grandsire was a right git but the lard arse did sometimes have a good idea and the human had been one of Gelus' better ones.

The boy was all dark curls and big brown eyes that made Spike want to lick him all over but under the naïve human front there was something darker, something _wild_ threaded into the boy's scent.

It had been hard getting to the boy especially when the whelp hung around with the Slayer but William had always been smart and the demon had brought its own cunningness that made them almost unstoppable. The watchers were wrong when they claimed that he couldn't make a plan to save his life…he could plan, he just didn't always have the patience to carry it out.  

On the bed the body stirred and Spike shifted closer, his fingers running over once warm skin. The boy's skin made a gorgeous contrast to his own, still tanned as it was. Spike wondered how long the teen would keep the colour before it faded, for some reason the thought of the boy being moon touched made his demon grumble but that was fine. He'd heard rumours about a gem that let vampires walk in the sunlight and now with Dru gone he could focus on getting it for him and his pretty.

The boy stretched in his sleep, frantic motions smoothed into something more predatory and Spike wasn’t certain if it was the sleep or the demon that was affecting the teen. Dark brown eyes opened slowly flashing amber for a second as they focused on Spike's face and between one beat and the next the boy had rolled onto his hands and knees, body vibrating with the purr echoing from his chest.

The teen's head dropped as Spike reached out and brushed his thumb over the still healing mark on his neck, a shiver rolling through his whole body as he arched into the caress. It had been damn hard to stop drinking when Spike had first taken the boy, not even giving him time to scream as he covered his mouth and yanked him into the dark alley. The teen had frozen in his arms before erupting into a whirlwind of elbows and kicks but Spike barely felt the hits and soon blood loss and fatigue had the teen sagging in his arms. His demon had urged him to keep drinking but as the boy hummed, moving so that he was blanketing Spike's body he was glad that he hadn't listened.

“Sire,”

The word was a husky growl that made Spike’s demon purr with pleasure even as he tangled his fingers in the boy’s dark hair.

The teen had told him his name, whimpered it as Spike lapped at the sluggish trail of blood flowing from his neck. He said they called him Xander….or Alexander because Xander was a pansy arse name and Spike’s first childe wasn’t going to be a pansy.  Nah, the Xander thing was going to have to be changed but his boy looked like an Alex, all hidden strength and wildness tamed only by the human limitations of his birth.

Alex would suit the teen just fine.

Using his grip on the Alex’s hair Spike tugged him closer, smirking at his own ingenuity when Alex had to straddle his lap to accommodate the move.

“That’s right mate, I’m your Sire. I’m taking it you and the Slayer talked about me then?”

Alex tried to nod but Spike just tightened his grip on the young vampire’s hair until the teen hissed out a pained breath. This fucking generation didn’t know the first damn thing about manners but Spike was going to teach his boy all about it, even if he had to whip him bloody to get the lesson across.

“Talked about you,” Alex admitted in the broken language familiar to the newly awakened and Spike chuckled. The boy was like a baby, all fawn legs and innocent eyes….he wasn’t going to be innocent for long, at least not if Spike had anything to say about it.

“Yeah and what did the little bint have to say about me?” he queried as he slipped a hand into the tattered remains of the teen’s jeans before trailing his fingers up the long length of Alex’s spine.

“She said you were bad. A bad, bad, no good man….” Alex giggled inhaling deeply as he scented Spike. The older vampire could feel the bond pulsing between the two of them, so much stronger than the one he’d shared with Dru but then again Alex wasn’t sharing him with anybody.

“Mhmm and I bet hearing that had all sorts of thoughts rushing around in your noggin,” Spike coaxed, eyeing the boy when he ducked his head. Despite the move the scent of his embarrassment hung heavy in the air. “And I bet that cause you want to be such a good boy you’re gonna tell your Sire all of them dirty things you’ve been thinking, yeah?”

Alex glanced at Spike through the corner of his eye, human shyness battling against the demon’s urges.

“Thought you were pretty,” he admitted finally and Spike’s smirk grew as he rolled them over so that Alex was pinned beneath him.

“Yeah, and what else did you think? Cause I can smell them on you,” Spike taunted as the boy squirmed beneath him.

“Sire, please,”

The choked out words almost made Spike lose his control but there was an important lesson to be learned here.

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want, mate.” He whispered leaning even closer and Alex gasped as Spike scrapped blunt teeth over his collarbone.

“I want everything,” was the frustrated response and Spike chuckled because his childe was a vampire after his own heart.

“And you’re gonna get everything,” Spike promised darkly as his mind flickered to the Slayer. The bint would never believe that her best friend was a vampire and that would give them an advantage and all Spike needed was a chance to get at her without any of her entourage hanging around. “You’re gonna get everything and then some,” he added as he allowed Alex to pull him down into a kiss.

This time tomorrow night they’d be on their way out of Sunnydale with another Slayer under his belt, and all of this because Angel had been so kind as to give him such a useful gift.


End file.
